The subject matter disclosed herein relates to security and, in particular, to mutual certificate authentication between a first device and a second device based on location of the first device relative to the second device.
In many instances, varieties of devices for the utility industry are deployed on pole tops, in manholes, in substations and other locations that are used to collect data, send data, perform grid operations, etc. Most of these devices either have their locations stored in database repositories or are now equipped with location devices such as GPS receivers and the like. While such devices are generally operated from a central place, in many instances it is desired that the devices can be operated with a handheld device proximate to the device. However, it is desired that this access be secure in order to protect the data as well as the system that the utility device operates on.
Securing messages between distributed software applications such as software applications residing on a utility device and on a handheld device typically requires the usage of Public-Private key pair exchanges between the applications. The keys are typically disturbed in a public key infrastructure (PKI) where public keys are bound to their respective user identities by means of a certificate authority (CA). However, in many instances, once authenticated, the applications are able to access one another in accordance with their authentications for an unlimited duration and from any location.
Therefore, systems and methods of performing mutual certificate authentication between a first device and a second device based on the locations of the first and second device relative to one another are desired.